Loud Kiddington
Loud Kiddington is a character featured on Histeria!, voiced by Cody Ruegger. He is a mischievous little boy known for the excessively loud volume in which he usually speaks, hence his name. He is the main protagonist of the Kid Chorus. Personality and appearances As the leader of the Histeria! Kid Chorus, Loud can be a fiesty troublemaker. One example of this comes in a sketch about Apollo 13 featured in the episode "Histeria! Goes to the Moon"; as his friends speak with the astronauts, Loud continually shows off his prowess with a slingshot, knocking their coffee mugs over continually. An even more notable showing of Loud's refusal to back down from a challenge is seen in "Presidential People". Here, he stars in a sketch about President George Bush's personal ban on broccoli. In response to this, Loud follows Bush around, pestering him to eat the plate of broccoli he has on him, in the style of the book Green Eggs and Ham. Bush finally does try the broccoli and predictably does not like it, but this does not bother Loud, since he and his friends now have a valid reason for not wanting to eat broccoli themselves. As a running gag, Loud is sometimes shown keeping watch of something, whilst almost silently muttering "I see it..." repeatedly. When he loses sight of what he's watching, he immediately switches into continuously shouting "DON'T SEE IT!!" This gag first appeared in the episode "Attack of the Vikings", where he is shown playing lookout for a pack of Vikings; specifically, he is shown watching to make sure that land is always visible, so the crew doesn't get lost. The one time he did get them lost, Eric the Red discovered Greenland. Another notable example of this gag came in a sketch about Lady Godiva - since the role of the Lady was being played by the World's Oldest Woman, Loud most certainly did not want to "see it". Another of Loud's running gags is when he demonstrates the advent of an exceedingly loud-sounding invention or event (such as the creation of dynamite or the breaking of the sound barrier) in the only way he knows how. In these sketches, the viewer is "advised" to turn the TV volume up to its highest setting (which the viewer shouldn't really do) for maximum effect. Loud sometimes plays a parody of television advertising personality Cal Worthington), accompanied by his talking dog, Fetch. In these particular sketches, Loud advertises for various items and places depending on the time in which the sketch is set (for example, he advertises vacationing in Pompei right around the time Mt. Vesuvius erupts), all the while claiming that if he doesn't make a good deal to the customers, Fetch will eat something disgusting (needless to say, the dog is not amused). Of all the characters apart of the Kids Chorus, Loud gains the most screentime and the third most screentime overall, after Father Time & Big Fat Baby. Loud is quick to make enemies with people of history, for example, Benjamin Franklin (in the beginning) or Hannibal. Loud was voiced by Cody Ruegger, the youngest son of Histeria! creator Tom Ruegger. In fact, Tom has stated that Loud's personality is based off of Cody, because he "has the tendency to be the loudest kid on Earth". Events *(China Episode) Loud was singing in the China Musical as the employee of a restaraunt to which he ruined when smacking into the wall. Loud also appeared in the ending sketch with Father Time, Oldest Woman in the World, Big Fat Baby, Miss Information & Confuscius where he screamed Histeria but was then criticized by Confuscius. This shows the big role he plays (as there was no other character of the Kid Chorus there). *(Tribute to Tyrants Episodes) Loud was doing see it/don't see it to a nude Lady Godaido but commented that he did not want to see it. Loud was seen as one of Julius Caesar's gladiators and telling him of an invasion. He then says "What a nut!" (referring to Julius). Loud gives Lord Athony a message about an invasion and by saying "He's a nut too!", calls him a nut as well. *(The Montezuma Show) Loud was seen in the Order of the Eagle bit to where he was with Pule, Toast & Froggo training to be an eagle. He is later seen in the gladiator football as a guy selling corn on a stick. *(Ancient History episode) Loud and his dog Fetch is to host The Ancient Civilization Blow-out Sale. His song is then remixed and explains that he is in almost every sketch of each episode. He and his dog are selling the Wheel's at Loud's Wheel-O-Rama! During that, he makes deals and says things that his dog will eat that Fetch does not even agree with. In the Greek/Roman song, Loud played the part as Hermies. In an Olympian Minute, Loud played as Phidipetis, a Greek messenger who unknowingly "creates" the event known as the marathon. In Beast of Burden Blow-out, Loud offers many things to Hannibal but they eventually settles on elephants. Loud and Fetch then shows up to tell Hannibal that his time with the elephants has expired. He threatens to run them over and Loud easily defeats Hannibal and he and Fetch hitches a ride on the elephants back to their building. Loud and Fetch gives offers to spend their lives at Pompeii. When the volcano errupts, Loud and Fetch sneak away, leaving the others for dead. *(The Wheel of History) Loud was seen asking Molly for water. Loud is one of the people that is product testing and when he bites down into it but breaks his tooth. *(Hooray for Presidents) Loud was seen yelling duck so some people do not get killed. Loud continues to say duck until Daffy complains to him and orders him to stop. *(The Thomas Jefferson Program) Loud was first seen repeating the same words on the chalk board (filling in for Bart Simpson from The Simpsons). He is then seen riding on a horse everywhere. When going to the couch, Loud sat next to Charity. This was all apart of the opening. When explaining about Thomas Jefferson, Loud was seen next to his "hero" as he was the sidekick. After George Washington calls for a break, Loud (along with many others) cheer. Loud comes running in screaming that there is true terror about to strike. Ben asks if it is the enemy team but he says that it is worse and that it is Tom Jefferson. When Tom comes, they all run in fear. Loud like the others had their pen (feather) stolen by Tom Jefferson. he like everyone else was then happy when the Declaration of Independence was signed. Loud then yells that Tom is going to make another speech and tells everyone to run. He sighs in relief that he does not but runs when Tom plays his violin. Loud announces that the War kicks off. Loud then narrates that in summer of 1776, America got its own flag. In Presidential Home Videos, Loud is hosting it along with Miss Information. They are voice acting the guys as they are in a moment in history. When Miss Information is about to bring up the 3 finalist for funniest home videos, Loud thought it was the ice cream man. Loud says that "you" might have a chance at being the next at the top of the world, until he jokingly takes it back and almost stumbles when Miss Information slaps him on the back. *(History of Flight) Loud is seen in two different airplanes. Loud is then seen yellings out "Histeria!" while jumping out of a plane along with his friends. Loud then enters the bike store to get his bike repaired. When they have to wait, Loud and Toast both go to get some snacks. When they see a help wanted sign, they both high-five. Loud and Toast then brings along their friends to work on the bikes. When all the bikes are destroyed, Loud reveals that Froggo has been working on something. Loud and Froggo both then explains the uses and advantages. When the Wright Bros. crash in, Loud tells Renaissance Man that they have come. Loud is then seen dressed up as Robin. In the airport, Loud is seen carrying a suitcase. Loud is then seen as one of the secruity guards inspecting Wilbur Wright, along with Carity and Froggo. *(Presidential People) Loud is offering George Bush Sr. some broccoli in the style of Green Eggs and Ham. Loud talks about how much he loves the 12 Dollar Bill. Loud yells out "What a Grouch!" towards Father Time. Loud is then seen playing dolls with both Pule and Charity. *(When America Was Young) Loud was seen as a sailor ready to fight. Loud is in a cycle of asking and telling what their captain wants to keep and stay. Loud was given a promotion by George Washington and became a captain. Ranger Loud then tricks Boone into going off of a cliff to save the animals. However, Boone then comes back. Loud is seen in the classroom, shocked that his teacher is a witch. In the trial, Loud is the judge. He then tells everyone to sit until he lied saying he did not say Simon Says. Loud then makes everyone do Simon Says. He then gets mad at the lawyer of the defendant. Loud is then hearing Charity's case and determines the witch's punishment. He is then upset when Charity revealed to have made the whole thing up. Loud then gets the witch's attorney to be crushed. *(Super Amazing Constitutions) Loud was one of the soldiers with Putnam. He along with his friends wondered when to fire if the enemy has an eye... something. Loud explained about the Articles of Confederation. Loud is seen as a soldier of Andrew Jackson's. He also says "What a Grouch!" to his general. *(The Dawn of Time) Loud explains the importance of food in the Stone Age. Loud meets Porky the Pig & Foghorn Leghorn. Loud along with Froggo and Charity went to go tame the vultures but failed. he then scream at them, "What a Grouch!" Loud along with Charity, Froggo and Toast were eaten by a lion. Role Being one of the most prominent members of the Kid Chorus, Loud is featured in almost every musical number. He is usually seen singing with Charity Bazaar, Aka Pella and Froggo. As well as being apart of the Kids Chorus, Loud often is seen in the history as one of the characters. Or even in his own little running gag as the sidekick (Robin) to the hero. On other occasions, he is seen as a narrator for the story's plot. Alter-egos On occasion, Loud has appeared as a sidekick to a superhero-like figure. The first of these is as the sidekick to Leonardo da Vinci's alter-ego, Renaissance Man, a parody of Batman; in this role, Loud is dressed as Robin. He was later featured as Tru-Man, a member of the Freedom League, and a caricature of a young Harry S. Truman. Loud also serves as an apprentice to the Super Writers, led by Ernest Hemingway, alerting and helping them when Edgar Allan Poe and his cronies are vandalizing literature in the Library of Congress. Relationships with other characters Charity Bazaar In "Heroes of Truth and Justice", when the kids are bothering Rosa Parks on the Montgomery Bus, Charity is sharing a seat with Loud and is quite frustrated with his constant singing of "99 Bottles of Root Beer on the Wall". In spite of her apparent annoyance with Loud in this sketch, though, all Charity did when he kept singing was say her catchphrase and simply tolerate his singing. Fans of the show commonly put Loud and Charity as a couple in fanfics. The way the two interacts implies that they are a couple. Charity seems to actually be fond of Loud unless it involves him singing. On top of that, Charity seems to be Loud's closest female friend. They both are usually seen together in many of the musical numbers they have had. In "China" Loud was seen dancing with Charity in the ballroom. She took part in the song about Loud in "The Wheel of History." Loud and Fetch left Charity and many others to be attacked by the erupting volcano. In "The Thomas Jefferson Program" when going to sit on the couch at the end of the opening for the episode, the two were happily sitting next to one another. In "Presidential People", Loud and Charity seemed to enjoy playing dolls together. In "When America was Young" Loud asked Charity to plead her case in a sweet voice. However. he was disappointed when she revealed that she made the whole thing up. He was then fine with it when he was going to use the witch's attorney. In "The Dawn of Time" Loud was upset that the vultures were mean to Charity. Froggo They are shown to be good friends except when Loud & Toast made fun of him and they were sent to jail. In "The Montezuma Show" Loud and Froggo (along with Pule & Toast) were training together to become an eagle. They then walked off in the sunset. He takes part in singing the son about Loud in "The Wheel of History." Loud and Fetch left him to be hit by the lava. In "History of Flight", Loud and Froggo both explain Froggo's invention. Loud also said that everyone should be hopeful as Froggo made something. Toast The two are good friends and share many similar traits. Toast may well be Loud's best friend, despite Toast being at least 3 years older than him. They both took pleasure in making fun of Froggo in a later episode. In "The Montezuma Show" Loud was training with Toast to become an eagle (along with Froggo & Pule). They then walk off in the sunset. Loud gave him an offer to vacation at Pompeii. However, Loud and Fetch left him and many others to be hit by the lava. In both of the Inventor Hall of Fames (part 1 & 2), there is an opening to where Loud yells at the viewer to listen to the words of wisdom from either Benjamin Franklin and Toast. In "History of Flight" Loud and Toast went to get some snacks together. When they see a help wanted sign, Loud and Toast high-five one another. Aka Pella The two usually are in a musical number together along with Froggo and Charity. These two are seen next to each other in the songs about half of the time. They are considered friends, despite their lack of interactions between one another one-on-one. Fetch Loud and Fetch normally get along and are seen to be great friends as he is the owner. However, in "The Wheel of History", Loud and Fetch got into a heated argument when Fetch refused to eat all of that slop that Loud said he would eat. During the Beast of Burden Blow-out, the two seemed to get along more. When seeing a volcano, the two quietly escapes and strands the others. Miss Information The two do not usually interact but they have hosted things together. Most noticeably, their partnership in Presidential Funniest Home Videos. They seem to get along quite well. The two were seen sharing a laugh at the videos in "The Thomas Jefferson Program." After he jokes around, she playfully slaps him on the back and he does not seem mad about it. Leonardo da Vinci Due to him being Renaissance Man, Loud takes the role as his sidekick, Robin. Elmer Fudd One sketch in the episode "The Teddy Roosevelt Show" features Loud playing the role of Lincoln Borglum, son of Gutzon Borglum, who is played by Elmer Fudd, which may lead one to believe that Loud is really Elmer's son. It should be made clear that Elmer is merely portraying a man who is the father of the person whom Loud is portraying, and therefore the idea that Elmer is Loud's father is not canon. This is especially evident in the fact that Loud does not share Elmer's speech impediment; in fact, the only trait of Elmer's that Loud does show is Elmer's chuckle, which he delivers at the end of the sketch. Character jingle lyrics :When the world had just begun, :There lived a boy named Kiddington. :He really stood out in a crowd, :He yelled real loud, :Loud Kiddington! :The sound that he makes is bigger :Than you'd ever figure a kid could make. :Wherever he goes, his yelling :Is compelling to keep folks away. :In the history of the past, :One voice possessed a sonic blast. :He echoed like a thundercloud, :His name is Loud, :Loud Kiddington! : : : : Loud 1.PNG Loud 2.PNG Loud 3.PNG Loud 4.PNG Loud 5.PNG Image90.jpg Loud 6.jpg Loud 7.jpg Loud 8.jpg Loud 9.jpg Trivia *Loud usually plays a minor role in the actual historic storyline of each sketch relating to it. *Despite him talking in the loudest voice possible, Loud is capable of being quiet if given an incentive. For example, Loud was given a large amount of money just to be quiet during President Abraham Lincoln's speech. In another event, Sergei Eisenstein threatened Loud with death if he wasn't quiet, to which Loud complied. Category:Histeria! characters Category:Humans Category:Superheroes